


kiss me under the mistletoe.

by nopehes (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snow, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweater weather, Top!Harry, Winter, age gap, big sweaters, bottom!Louis, boy on boy action, cozy boyfriends, maybe there's a little bit of a plot, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nopehes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which H&L would rather make love than unpack Christmas shopping bags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me under the mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here. Yay!? Please don't judge it too harshly; I wrote it up rather quickly because I was having domestic, winter H&L feels. Leave feedback in the comments? xx

****

 

**Harry loves peppermint scented candles.**

He also loves tinsel, mistletoe, the smell of spruce... everything that screams winter. Before it's even halfway through November Harry is returning home from the store with bag after bag of Christmas decorations and seasonal candles, even though the couple has an entire closet full of boxes containing Christmas-related things. There is even, in their dining room, an entire cabinet full of candles, both used and brand new.

Yet he continues to buy more every year. 

"Love, this is too much," Louis chuckles to himself, watching in fond amusement as Harry continues to drag snow and shopping bags in through the front door. The air outside is cold, hence why Louis is clad in a black and white Navajo jumper, black sweatpants, and warm fuzzy Christmas socks. 

Bath & Body Works bags cover the entirety of their foyer, with a few Pottery Barn bags scattered into the mix. Louis knows it's only a matter of time before Pier 1 Imports are also paid a visit, and he prays that Harry doesn't spend as much money as he did last year on useless ornaments that Louis will give away to family and friends as Christmas presents the next year to free up space ($3,476).

Harry's nose is tinted red with winter chill and he looks adorable as fuck in a black jacket from Burbery, a black beanie that probably belonged to Louis a one point, and snow boots that pale in comparison to the usual pair of worn brown boots Harry loves so much. He's still wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans which both he and Louis know will be replaced with a brand new pair in a finely wrapped box bearing Harry's name written on it in Louis' hurried script on Christmas morning. Beneath the jacket is the sweater Harry wore to an ugly sweater party hosted by their friend, Liam, two years before.

"Is not," Harry stands up straight and smiles brightly, his eye sparkling. "Besides, I grabbed you a few presents while I was out."

Louis hates to admit it, but he loves it when Harry does this. He's always thinking about him, even when shopping for himself. Being the center of attention is what Louis loves-he craves it-and Harry manages to make him the center of his world even when he isn't around. 

"Do I have to find them by helping you unpack?" Louis asks, raising an eyebrow. Harry leans over and pecks him on the lips, bumping his cold nose against Louis' warm one. 

"Thank you, darling," Harry says before scampering outside for the last of the bags. 

Louis smiles to himself and chuckles, setting his tea down on the counter and picking up the first bag. He sets it on the kitchen island and begins to pull the contents of the bag out and set them down. Moments later two new mugs and a candle holder are sitting on the island. The first mug is all red with a simple pattern imprinted on the acrylic. The second is white and blue, with a scene of reindeer prancing about in front of a blue sky. The candle holder is silver and has little snowflakes on it. 

A giddy sort of happiness spreads its way through Louis' stomach and into the rest of his body. He turns around and opens the mug cabinet, reaching up on his tip toes to put the mugs away. A warm hand cups his bum and Harry's nose is nuzzling into his neck. 

"I quite like that view," he whispers. Louis giggles as he backs away, letting Louis drop back onto the soles of his feet. 

"I quite like the mugs you bought me," Louis beams brightly back at him. "Thank you."

"Of course," Harry leans back against the kitchen island, crossing his ankles and arms. He nods to the open cabinet behind Louis. "It's not like you don't already have enough."

The first level in the cabinet is where Louis keeps his every day mugs. Polka dots, stripes, zig-zags, Best Boyfriend of the Year, etc. On the second level is where he keeps all of his seasonal mugs. Pumpkins, ghosts, hearts, snowflakes, etc. On the top shelf is where he keeps his collectors mugs. He has a few from Disney and others from various places he and Harry have travelled while on vacation. 

"Of course I don't," Louis smiles, barely containing a fond giggle. Harry rolls his eyes, shaking his head. He sniffles a little and Louis pouts. He sets his mug down and walks over, feeling Harry's forehead. "You feeling okay?"

"My nose is just runny from the cold," Harry smiles at his concerned boyfriend. He doesn't know what Louis would have done if he actually was sick; Louis is completely helpless in those kinds of situations. He simply hovers and fusses about and makes more soup than necessary. It's cute, sure, and Harry absolutely adores the attention, but Louis doesn't actually _help_. 

"I'll make you some tea," Louis announces, leaning up to peck Harry's lips. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and pulls him in close, deeping the kiss before Louis can pull away. 

Giggles bubble up through Louis' body as Harry's hands slide down to his bum and squeeze. 

"Missed you yesterday," Harry mumbles, moving his lips to Louis' jawline. Louis chews on his bottom lip and stands up a little on his tip toes to make it easier for Harry to access his skin. 

"Sorry, love," Louis runs his hands up and down Harry's chest, scraping his nails just a little bit because he knows Harry likes it. "But I had to pick up Lottie for my mom from some party."

"You missed the newest episode of Modern Family," Harry pouts before rushing to nip at Louis' ear lobe. Louis gasps and Harry pulls him closer before he can get away. "Guess you'll just have to make it up to me."

Louis barely contains a whimper as Harry's words go straight to his dick. He opens his eyes and stares at Harry's blown pupils for a few moments before immediately falling to his knees in front of Harry. The two haven't had sex in what seems like forever -- a week and a half -- and he's suddenly aware of just how badly he wants it. 

Of course, he can't let Harry know that. 

"Do I?" Louis looks up at Harry, mouth and hands hovering around Harry's crotch. There's an obvious bulge in his pants and Louis kisses around the fabric of his jeans, not letting his eyes leave Harry's. "Because, just a few weeks ago you did ditch me to hang out with Ed and the guys."

Harry laughs and shakes his head down at Louis, running his fingers through Louis' hair. 

"That doesn't count," Harry tugs softly on Louis' whispy hair, earning an affectionate moan from the boy on his knees. Harry rarely gets to see Louis like this -- on his knees in the kitchen in a Christmas sweater with pink lips. Louis' eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks from the kitchen lights and Harry can't wait to feel Louis' lips wrapped around his dick. Just the thought has him wishing Louis would stop with the bullshit and just suck him off already. 

Of course, Louis won't have any of that. 

"Why not?" Louis pouts, ghosting his pointer finger along the length of Harry's dick through his jeans. "You left me all by myself. S'not fair."

"I offered to take you with me," Harry points out. "That's why it doesn't count."

Louis grazes his teeth over Harry's bulge and moves to play with the zipper, tugging softly on it. Harry knows what Louis wants. He wants Harry to apologize. He chews on his bottom lip and Louis smirks up at him.

"Why doesn't it count?" The zipper is tugged down and Harry weighs his options. "I'm waiting, baby."

 _Fuck_. 

Harry's jeans are dropped to the floor and Louis plays with the band on his boxers. Louis decides he quite likes Harry like this; hot, bothered, flustered, and chewing away on his bottom lip. His nose is still a little red and his fingertips are cold. His boxers are slid down his legs ad Harry hisses as Louis grips his dick in his hand. 

"It doesn't count -- _fuck!_ " 

Before the words are even out of Harry's mouth Louis licks up the underside of his shaft. Harry's sentence tapers off in a moan and his free hand grips the kitchen island behind him. 

Louis wastes no time taking Harry fully into his mouth. He bobs his head slowly, holding the base of Harry's cock with one hand and scraping his nails down Harry's thigh with the other. He reaches up to Harry's abs and scrapes down, earning a tug forward from his hair. Harry's dick slips further into his mouth than he expects and he gags a little. 

"No scratching."

Louis moans around Harry. Harry usually gives off a warm, fluffy, dorky air that has most people think of him as a flowery princess. Louis, too, used to think of Harry as an innocent flower that needed to be taken care of and babied. 

And then they started sleeping together. 

"Harry," Louis slips off his cock, staring up at him with rosy cheeks and puffy lips. "Fuck me."

Harry smirks kicks off his jeans and boxers, walking over to one of the bags. He pulls a tube out of one and tosses it to Louis, wh raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Peppermint flavored lube?" Louis asks. Harry smirks, walking over to him. He runs his hands through Louis' hair, pulling his head back a little to expose his neck. 

"I was feeling festive," Harry nips along Louis' neck. "We can test out the flavor later. Right now I have other plans."

Louis giggles and pulls off his sweater, his arms getting caught. He huffs in frustration and Harry laughs, causing him to giggle. 

"Are you going to help me or not?" Louis stomps his foot, feeling all types of embarassed and giddy and excited. Harry's hands tug at the fabric and Harry's chest soon comes into view. 

"You're so cute," Harry smiles, cupping Louis' cheek with his hand. Louis blushes and shrugs, placing his hands on Harry's chest. 

"Of course I am," he smiles back. Harry chuckles, attacking his lips with own. Louis grips onto the surface of the counter and moans into Harry's mouth, being brought back to the problem at hand. The two of them are impossibly hard and horny, and the lube still hasn't been opened. 

Before Louis realizes what's going on, he's being spun around and bent over the counter. He mumbles out a, "Fuck," and laughs into the crook of his elbow. 

"That's what we're gonna do," Harry leans over him, running his hands along Louis' backside. Louis chews on his bottom lip and feels almost hypersensitive. He's fully aware of Harry sliding down his sweatpants and chuckling when he sees Louis isn't wearing anything underneath. "Waiting for this, weren't you?"

Louis loves it when Harry gets hot and turned on. He doesn't use complete sentences, and his voice takes on a hoarse and raspy tone that sends shivers down Louis' spine. 

"Maybe," Louis blushes, knowing what he did when he woke up -- _hard_ \-- and Harry wasn't home. He feels Harry running a fingertip over his entrance. The lube is cold, just like Harry's finger, and Louis shivers. 

Harry leans over, kissing along Louis' neck and jaw to his lips. Louis is tilted at a weird angle but he doesn't care. He's about to get what he wants, and he loves it. 

"You ready?" Harry asks. Both he and Louis know the answer to that question -- hell yes! -- but Harry still feels like he should ask. Louis loves that about Harry too. No matter how much he wants it, he'll always check and make sure Louis does too. He'd never do something to hurt or upset him. Louis' safety and happiness is all that Harry is after, even when it comes to something as animalistic and primitive as sex. 

Louis would swoon if he wasn't bent over a counter, hard, and wanting his boyfriend to get on with it already. 

A nod is all it takes for Harry to line himself up with Louis and slowly thrust his hips forward. He chews on his bottom lip as he watches himself slowly slip into Louis. Lou, on the other hand searches for something to grip onto has he bites away on his arm to keep from moaning. He loves the feeling of Harry slowly pushing in and then _finally_ filling him up completely -- as fully as he can. 

"God, Lou," Harry breathes out, gripping onto Louis' hips so tightly he hopes that no bruises appear later. 

"Harry," Louis turns to watch Harry over his shoulder as he starts to pick up the pace of his thrusts. "Fuck, I missed you."

"I was gone for, like," Harry takes a deep breath and drops his head to Louis' shoulder blades as he feels himself starting to spin out of control. "Four hours, or something."

"Don't care," Louis chews on his bottom lip. Harry moves his hands up onto the counter on either side of Louis' head. Louis reaches over and plants little kisses on Harry's knuckles. He's pushed back enough from the counter to allow himself access to where he needs to be touched. He reaches down and starts to jerk himself off, feeling full, loved, and on cloud nine. "Still missed you."

Harry laces one of their hands together and moans out his boyfriend's name as he pulls out, watching himself release on Louis' lower back. Louis shivers at the feeling and jerks into his hand as he cums onto the counter, which he just cleaned a few hours before. 

"Dammit," he chuckles, resting his head down on the counter. "I just cleaned that."

"Sorry," Harry chuckles. He stands up and pulls Louis with him, spinning him around. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and smiles up at him, blissfully content with life. 

"I love you," he whispers, leaning up to kiss Harry properly. Harry mumbles back an, "I love you," against his lips into the kiss. 

"Next time," Louis pulls out of the kiss. "Kiss me under the mistletoe."

Harry puts his thumb under Louis' chin and tilts his head up. Taped to the cabinet above them, is a piece of mistleoe. 

"What can I say?" Harry smiles. "I'm a romantic."

 

_**The End.** _


End file.
